


The Adventures of Thumper the Petrobunneh

by ladydragon76



Series: Storm Season [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:What it says on the tin.





	1. Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Storm Season  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Thumper the Petrobunny, Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Blurr  
>  **Warnings:** Barbarian AU,  
>  **Notes:** Shattered Glass Drift started it for me with his canon fear of petrorabbits, and I did a fic. Then I did another fic, mentioned Thumper again in Sextuplets, and my personal headcanon for petrobunnehs has developed to the point that Thumper is an official OC of mine. He has a personality, a history, a life. I tweak it and twist it to suit whichever fic verse I'm in at the time, but then I had the opportunity to put him in Storm Season and he got even more love. ^_^ Enough that between my own love for the lop-audial'd little shit, friend appreciation, and reader interest, I decided to do him up his own fic. So here it is. Not everything is going to be sunshine and rainbows (hence the rating), but Thumper is beloved and cherished for all that the world -and he- can be cruel.
> 
> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

The rains would be coming soon -Sunstreaker could smell it on the wind- and there they were, away east on the open plains because Sideswipe had gotten it into his head that there was something 'important' they needed to do before heading to the caves.

//This is stupid,// Sunstreaker grumbled, walking his equus slowly behind his twin's.

//What's that?// Sideswipe asked, and had Sunstreaker not been able to feel his twin's distraction over the bond, he might've smacked him. The thought was tempting anyway.

//We still have to go home and pack up,// Sunstreaker said, picking up the pace so he could talk to Sideswipe without having to shout. //Sides... Seriously, why are we here? I don't want to get caught in the storms, and I definitely don't want anyone else risking themselves to come look for us.//

Sideswipe looked up and heaved a sigh at whatever he saw in Sunstreaker's expression. //I know you're right,// he said, //but I just... I don't know. I really needed to come out here. I thought there was something to be found.//

//Did you have a dream?// It wasn't a common thing, but Sideswipe had -in their deepest past- had a dream that came true. Sunstreaker knew his twin could be odd sometimes, feel or sense things Sunstreaker could not.

//No. No dreams, just... we need to be here.// Sideswipe stopped walking and scanned the horizon, turning slowly to take in the whole of the world they could see before facing Sunstreaker. //Half an hour. If I don't find whatever it is I'm looking for by then, we'll go back. I don't want you or anyone else hurt thanks to my stupid fantasies.//

//Not stupid,// Sunstreaker said softly, hand not leading his equus reaching for his twin's. ::It's something. I know it's _something_. The storms just make me nervous.::

Sideswipe smiled and tipped in to plant a kiss on Sunstreaker's cheek. //Come on. I got half an hour to find this itch and scratch it. We better keep moving.//

As they set out, Sunstreaker carefully kept his thoughts to himself, fairly sure that a half hour would come and go, and in a few hours his brother would be pleading for just five more minutes. It was quite the surprise then, when only a mere eight minutes later, Sideswipe went still, whispered a command to his equus, and slowly stalked toward a tumble of metal.

Sunstreaker drew his knife, hissing between his teeth in warning. That could be a coilviper's nest! ::Sides!:: But Sideswipe didn't listen and instead crouched low and _lifted_ a thinner plane of metal.

"Oh slag me. Sunny, look at this."

Sunstreaker blinked. NeoCybex, huh? His twin must be even more shocked than what was palpable over the bond.

//We should put it out of its misery,// Sideswipe said, voice sad and low as Sunstreaker leaned over his twin's shoulder to look.

It was indeed a nest, but not a coilviper's, though the beast was in there too. It had a dozen perfectly round sets of puncture wounds, and Sunstreaker could see the set that had finally struck a vital line and killed it. Beside the dead viper was an equally dead petrorabbit, its wounds no less numerous or grave. But the object of Sideswipe's comment blinked up at the giants looming over it, pale green optics wide and white-rimmed.

A sole surviving kit huddled against its creator's side, one audial torn at the base, the normally matte silver of its plating coated in dried energon.

Sunstreaker reached past Sideswipe before he could think better of the action, and it was Sideswipe's turn to hiss in warning and surprise. Too late, however, as Sunstreaker had already scooped the tiny beast up. It trembled in his cupped palm, cold to the touch and clearly terrified. //Think it can drink our energon?//

//Petrorabbit,// Sideswipe answered with a shrug. //Little menaces eat everything.//

Sunstreaker glanced at his twin and frowned as he curled the kit close to his chest. //I'm keeping him.//

//It.//

A low growl rolled up out of Sunstreaker's chest. // _Him_ ,// he insisted and very deliberately gave his brother his back -much to Sideswipe's amusement- so he could dig out a canteen of energon from the pack on the equus.

//How are you even going to feed it?// Sideswipe asked, hovering just behind Sunstreaker's shoulder. //Look how itty bitty its mouth is.//

Sunstreaker looked back to glare at his twin, but another peek at the petrorabbit proved Sideswipe had a point. Trying to think and coming up empty, Sunstreaker shoved the canteen into Sideswipe's hands. //Pour just a little in my hand.//

Sideswipe rolled his optics but obeyed and Sunstreaker tried to get the petrorabbit to lap up those few drops. No such luck, however, as the little thing gave a reedy whimper and huddled down more. Sunstreaker licked his palm clean and swung himself up into the saddle with one hand. //Come on. We have to get back, and maybe someone at home knows what he can eat.//

There was a sense of resignation over the bond, but Sunstreaker noted the absence of that _need_ to search and smirked at his twin as they got moving. //This was why you needed to come out here.//

//Yeah, yeah,// Sideswipe grumbled, but one corner of his mouth was tilted up in a grin. //Need to get Axon to check his audial first. Could be pain and fear keeping him from wanting to eat too. Know how it is when an injury makes eating just impossible.//

They most certainly did, and Sunstreaker looked down at the tiny creature, last of his clutch, and wondered why this one teeny beast was so important that Sideswipe would be driven to ride half a day from the clan, with the edge of the storms looming, just to discover him.

//Thumper,// Sunstreaker said as they rode faster west than they had coming east.

//You're naming it?// Sideswipe asked with a groan. //We don't even have a mate yet, and you're filling our hut with pets?//

Sunstreaker laughed and cradled Thumper close to help keep him warm. //Filling! One miniscule petrorabbit is 'filling' our hut? You're an idiot.//

//And you're cute. Look at you~ All protective of the eensy menace.// Sideswipe pretended to consider, and Sunstreaker just _knew_ he was going to want to belt his twin one. //Oh well, he'll make a good meal once he's bigger. I guess you can keep him 'til then.//

Yes. Sunstreaker was definitely going to knock Sideswipe off his equus. It would have to wait though. Thumper looked like he might be overwrought and exhausted enough to fall asleep now that he was warming up. Primus, he was a cute little thing, blood-covered though he was.

::You are cute,:: Sideswipe said into the stretching silence, affection filling their bond. ::We'll take good care of Thumper. By the end of the storms, he'll be big and strong and chasing Copperfin's photovoltaicats.::

Sunstreaker gave his twin a smile and nodded. //Maybe he'll even be strong enough to clutch one day too. Imagine, Sides~ Our own supply of petrorabbit eggs.//

//Mmm... I am. Ok, he's worth keeping, but you gotta do the research, because I'm still trying to convince Dustup to train me on hunting with the cats, so petrorabbits is totally your thing.//

//Fair enough,// Sunstreaker agreed, pleased as he watched Thumper really start to sleep.

They would be home by nightfall, and Sunstreaker spent the entire ride cuddling the petrorabbit close over his spark and keeping him warm. Axon tended Thumper without argument -not that Sunstreaker expected one- even going so far as to use precious weld on the damaged audial. The healer did say it may never be right, but Sunstreaker didn't care about a droopy audial, especially once Thumper unwound enough to accept a little refined energon before burrowing into golden plating and promptly going back to sleep.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Sunstreaker rolled over, still mostly asleep, hand reaching for his twin. He touched smooth, warm plating and purred, though a hiss cut right through the hazy, early morning sleepiness.

Sideswipe yelped, the blankets jerking away from Sunstreaker as his twin lurched from their bed. //Fragging-!//

Sunstreaker blinked open his optics and looked to where his hand still rested against that warm plating. Green optics glared at Sideswipe, tiny fangs bared in threat.

//How the _fark_ did that thing get out of his pen and in here?!// Sideswipe demanded.

Sunstreaker blinked again, able to feel his twin's fear, and suddenly it was all far too funny. He burst into laughter and scooped Thumper up close against his chest. //I think he's clever,// he said through another laugh. //Were you lonely, little one?// he cooed at the little petrorabbit and scritched around the now-healed audial. It hung limp and loose on Thumper's head, but he pressed into Sunstreaker's gentle touch. //We need to see about trading for more rabbits with another clan. He's all by himself.//

Sideswipe huffed and threw the blanket back over Sunstreaker's helm as he stood. //Little glitch nearly guttered my damn spark.//

Sunstreaker chuckled and settled the blanket over himself better as Thumper hop-walked his way up to tuck in against his neck.

//Brave mech,// Sideswipe said gravely. //One bite and he could drain you dry.//

//Nah,// Sunstreaker said with a grin, and worked his fingers over the rounded ball of the petrorabbit's rump. //He's too little to drain me yet.//

Sideswipe huffed a reluctant laugh and returned with their morning meal. //Yet. And they say I'm the one with less sense.//

Sunstreaker shook his head- but just a little so as not to dislodge the purring ball of contentment snuggling him. //Nah,// he said again. //Thumper's a good bunny.//


	3. Dominant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Sideswipe stared, mouth gaping open, as shock jangled through him. //The frag is happening?//

Beside him, Sunstreaker stared as well, optics wide and hands held out as if he wanted to stop it but just didn't know how. They weren't the only two mechs watching the... riot either. Half the clan had been drawn by the sharp squeals and screams of the petrorabbits. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had pelted from their bed, images tumbling through their minds of some predator in the pen eating their mechanimals. But no. The petrorabbits were fighting.

Actually, Thumper was fighting. Or kicking aft. Every last one of the individual cages had been opened, and in the main 'yard' of the pen almost all the older, stronger, larger petrorabbits gathered. Some were injured and bleeding and huddled off to the side, while a few more surrounded the barely-grown, lop-audial Thumper. The matte silver of Thumper's plating was blood-spattered and gouged, but his optics were bright and furious as he threw himself back into the fray.

//That little glitch is so dead,// someone muttered.

Someone else snorted and bet, //My next kill on Thumper.//

Sideswipe glanced around, but the expected bristling from Sunstreaker never occurred, his twin too intent on watching Thumper. The petrorabbit knocked aside the one Sideswipe liked to call Tank and spun to deliver a double foot blow to the face of his incoming challenger, but with Tank down and whining, that kick was enough. The two other petrorabbits backed down, audials laid back flat and heads lowered. Thumper hissed and looked around at the carnage.

No one was dead, but Sideswipe heaved a sigh and began looking to see if Axon was around. They were going to need to tend wounds so they didn't lose half their petrorabbit herd.

//Gimme your knife, Sides,// Sunstreaker ordered softly as he stepped into the pen and picked up one of the more badly injured petrorabbits. //Flip's not going to recover.//

Sideswipe opened his mouth to protest. Flip wasn't _that_ badly wounded and he was the- Oh. No, Thumper was now king of the petrorabbits, and as if to confirm that, a few of the smaller ones were creeping forward, necks bared. One bold little petrorabbit dared to begin cleaning the cut on Thumper's haunch with shy little licks. Sideswipe passed over his blade and dug out a container for the energon. They didn't often cull a mechanimal where the others could see, but Sunstreaker was damn intuitive when it came to these particular, scary little beasts. The crowd of mechs began to move off, some muttering about being disturbed so early in the morning now that the excitement was over.

Flip's end was merciful and quick just as the sun peeked over the horizon, and Sideswipe had the distinct feeling Thumper watched with satisfaction.

//This should help, but you're tending those things for yourself,// Axon said from behind Sideswipe, startling him.

//Yeah, I'll handle them,// Sunstreaker replied, voice still low, and took the offered medical supplies from their clan healer.

::Got yourself one fierce little bunny there, bro,:: Sideswipe said and reached with his affection across the bond. Sunstreaker didn't reply beyond brushing a hand against Sideswipe's arm as he stood and stepped back into the pen.

//Thanks, Axon,// Sideswipe murmured, watching his twin sit beside Thumper and lift the beast into his lap.

Axon grunted and wandered off, which left Sideswipe with nothing to do but butcher the former Flip into usable and consumable parts.


	4. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

It was a simple mistake. One Sunstreaker himself had made before, and he wasn't the least angry with the youngling for it. Torque bit his lip though, deep blue optics dim and a bit shiny.

//I'm sorry,// Torque repeated.

//It's fine,// Sunstreaker said again. //Really. This is a lesson I had to learn too, so don't worry over it. We'll catch the little fragger. If nothing else, he'll get hungry and make his way to my hut. Besides, Thumper slips his pen all the time, locked properly or not.//

Torque didn't look the least relieved and gnawed his lip as they made their way through the dry season camp in the direction Thumper and Slash had run. Sunstreaker knew the two beasts had torn through this direction due to all the amused or annoyed looks cast at him and the numerous up-turned baskets.

//Pits, this is probably Slash's fault for be a glitchy little slaghead,// Sunstreaker grumbled. ::Sides. Your cat's a pain in the aft.:: He received nothing but laughter back from his twin.

Beyond the last ring of huts, not even very far out, Slash zoomed in a wide circle, Thumper _damn_ close to a swishing tail. Sunstreaker stopped, hands on his hips, and shook his helm. Slash looked like he was having the time of his life. Thumper looked... determined.

With another shake of his helm, Sunstreaker strode out and put himself in Slash's path. Of course both animals were familiar enough with this that Thumper put on a new burst of speed in the hopes of catching his prey, and Slash yowled gleefully as he leapt right up into the safety of Sunstreaker's arms.

//You're the most ridiculous creature to ever exist,// Sunstreaker muttered as Slash purred happily over the hum of his vents. Thumper narrowed green optics and bunched himself up on his haunches. //Frag yourself. You are _not_ eating the cat while I'm holding him.//

Thumper shifted his gaze to Sunstreaker's face and hissed.

//Yeah. I feel threatened,// Sunstreaker said with a snort and stepped over the perturbed petrorabbit as he headed back into the camp. He was sure to keep a solid grip on Slash so the blasted photovoltaicat couldn't wriggle free and start the game over, and jabbed his twin over their bond. ::Come get this glitchy thing so I can lock Thumper up.::

//I'm right here,// Sideswipe said, bright smile on his face and laughter in his voice. He clapped a still distraught looking Torque on the shoulder as he passed him. //Who's my silly kitty?// he asked, cooing at Slash as he gripped the cat's head and rubbed the pointed audials. //You my silly kitty? Leading that funny bunny on a merry chase?//

//Star above!// Sunstreaker shoved Slash into his brother's arms and turned to snatch Thumper off the ground before he could get proper aim and tackle Slash. //You're why he's so damn weird!//

Sideswipe laughed, and Sunstreaker did his best to look as annoyed as he didn't feel as he stomped past the huts and toward the petrorabbit pens. //Do you have any idea how much trouble it'll cause me if you ever manage to catch that stupid cat?// he demanded, scritching Thumper's head between his audials before gently dragging a hand out along the floppy one. //Sideswipe adores Slash, and that is not a fight I want to have with my twin.//

Thumper gazed up a moment before setting about cleaning his front paws.

Sunstreaker sighed and shook his helm. //Fraggers. The whole lot of you.//


	5. Wait for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Thumper hunkered as low and small as he could against the side of the hut and _watched_ , optics bright and locked on his prey. Slash's long tail curled and dropped, curled and dropped as the photovoltaicat meticulously cleaned his face and front paws. Off to the side a dozen body lengths lay the nearly unrecognizable remains of a turborat.

Good. It was also a warm day, the sun high and bright. A full belly and heat made prey lazy. Normally attentive beasts would lull into a doze and leave themselves vulnerable.

Thumper shifted his back feet forward in tiny increments, aft rocking side to side, and tiny but sharp back claws curled against the ground to help ready him for attack.

Slash flopped to his side and stretched, coppery plating lifting to give an enticing view of delicate inner cables and lines. Thumper's fangs were bared, though he remained silent and waiting for all he looked ready to sink his teeth into Slash and devour him like the once-turborat. He was patient well beyond what was 'normal' for a petrorabbit. Of course 'normal' for a petrorabbit didn't generally include terrorizing a large clan of mechs and their beasts, or focusing the most bitter, vile, malicious hatred to ever flicker into existence on one pain-in-the-aft photovoltaicat. Pits, petrorabbits were more prey than predator themselves, but apparently no one had ever bothered to inform Thumper of that fact.

//Wait for it...// Sideswipe dared to breathe the words, and felt a flicker of annoyed humor from his twin.

::I'd have thought you would love your stupid cat more than to cheer on Thumper,:: Sunstreaker said with a glance up at their mechanimals. Thumper's aft wobbled a little more as he reset his back feet yet again.

::Nah. Slash knows he's there. He's playing.:: Sideswipe bit his tongue to keep from laughing out loud and ruining the game. Sure Thumper came off like a little matte silver ball of venom and loathing, but he _had_ to be having fun with Slash. Slash certainly was.

::They're gonna tear around camp again, and I'm going to have to repair the slag they break.:: Sunstreaker looked up and leveled a glare at Sideswipe, though Sideswipe wasn't fooled by the huffy tone. ::Again.::

Sideswipe beamed a smile at his twin, but before he could reply, Thumper's ear twitched. ::Here we go!:: Thumper shot forward, but before he had crossed even half the space between himself and Slash, the cat was up and dashing away. //Get 'im, Thumper!//

Sunstreaker snorted and shook his helm. //Now go catch them.//

Sideswipe laughed as he stood, pausing only long enough to brush a kiss over Sunstreaker's helm fin. ::I can feel your amusement, you know.::

//Don't know what you're talking about,// Sunstreaker said, careful to grumble.

Once again, any reply Sideswipe might have shot back was interrupted, but this time by a high shriek from somewhere west of them in the camp. //Ah. I'm being called. Back in a while, bro. Stay out of trouble.// He made good his escape before Sunstreaker could free his fingers from his weaving and swat him.


	6. Sailing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Sunstreaker heard the shouts and laughter before he could see the beach, but curiosity grabbed him. Had someone fished up a really good catch?

//Sunstreaker!// he heard his name called, and sighed. Oh, stars, what had Sideswipe done?

Sunstreaker moved into a jog as his name was shouted again, a few voices raised now to be sure he hurried. However, it wasn't Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker's twin chose that moment to nudge him over the bond.

::You know, it's not _always_ me causing the trouble?::

::Is often enough,:: Sunstreaker replied, but his attention was on the small toy boat floating in the bay. ::Are you seeing this?::

Sideswipe's presence filled the bond an instant before his laughter rang out from deeper within camp. ::Oh slag me,:: he said, all but cackling.

Sunstreaker shook his helm and made his way into the water where silver foamed to white as the waves broke against the beach. //I feel like I should leave him out there to learn his lesson,// he said to whoever chose to listen. Thumper had quite the audience, and Sunstreaker had no idea if anyone at all was paying attention to him now that he was there.

Thumper hunkered down, working audial laid back and green optics bright and wide. Sunstreaker felt a tug against his spark and began to wade out to where his favorite troublemaker bobbed and wobbled in the sparkling waters of the bay. //Stupid thing,// he muttered, already up to his chest.

::Thought I was your favorite troublemaker?:: Sideswipe asked from where he had joined the gawkers on the beach.

Sunstreaker didn't bother to dignify that nonsense with a response, finally able to reach the toy's rope lead. A wave rolled in, and he shut his vents to avoid the irritation of them being flooded. It left him sighing and grumbling within his own mind, which only seemed to amuse Sideswipe more.

::Poor Thumper. Bet he actually stays in his pen for the night tonight though.::

Sunstreaker rolled his optics at his twin as he towed his shivering petrorabbit back into shallower water. Laughter and cheers greeted him, and he couldn't help but grin and shake his helm. //Don't. You'll just encourage the glitch.// To prevent any running off, Sunstreaker stopped once he was back to thigh deep water and tugged the little boat in close enough to lift Thumper from it. Again, his spark twisted as all his usually bold rabbit did was huddle close and dig thin claws into gold plating to cling.

//Thank you,// Stormwatch said softly, the youngling's optics wide. //I didn't know what to do when he hopped in and hissed at me, and then he was just...// A small hand waved helplessly toward the water.

Sunstreaker rubbed the youngling's helm with his free hand and grinned. //Don't worry about it. If there's a way to get into trouble or cause it, Thumper will find it.// He headed up the beach, intent on getting the petrorabbit locked back up.

//Dawww! Poor little slagger,// Sideswipe cooed as he met up with Sunstreaker. //Look how scared he is!//

Sunstreaker batted his brother's hand away, though it was telling how Thumper only offered a token of a hiss when Sideswipe scritched between his audials. //No more sailing, Thumper. Hear me?//

Green optics, now dimmer, blinked up at Sunstreaker before Thumper curled himself up in a ball and tucked his face against gold plating. Sideswipe cooed again, amusement in his field along with the pity. Sunstreaker could only shake his helm and wonder which god was playing with him this time.


	7. Evade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Thumper tore aft into a hut which forced Blurr to draw up short at the door. Inside a mech cursed in the guttural notes of the clan's language, and the Racer huffed a slight laugh.

"Uh... I was trying to catch him," Blurr called out, hoping this was one of the mechs who understood NeoCybex.

There was a thump and something fell over within the hut, but Blurr knew opening the flap uninvited was as rude as striding into a city mech's home without knocking, so he waited.

The flap was lifted and flicked aside with the ease of long practice, and Blurr offered a smile to the pale orange and grey mech who appeared. He was given a once over before the mech huffed. "Make good on legs," he said, a wry note in the hitched words, then gestured Blurr into the hut.

"Yeah. Pretty sure Thumper's just testing me." Blurr stepped into the dimly lit hut and noted the up-turned fiber basket and half-finished blanket. A hiss sounded from behind a grouping of chests, and the Racer headed there. "Sorry he chose your place to hide in."

The mech -whose name Blurr needed to learn, though now just didn't seem like the right time- waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. Some mechs were genuinely afraid of Thumper, as Blurr had initially been, but this one seemed only a bit put-out to have been invaded.

"There you are," Blurr said, leaning over the chests to see Thumper huddled and fangs bared against the hut wall. "You'll tire before me, you know."

Thumper hissed in reply, haunches bunching under his aft, and Blurr braced himself, energy pooling and tensor cables in his knees and thighs drawing tight, ready to give chase.

"Fragger!" Blurr snapped while laughing when instead of darting for freedom, Thumper launched right at him. It actually stung a bit when the petrorabbit's back feet thunked against Blurr's skirting panel, and tiny back claws left thin, parallel lines on the plating. The mech was no help at all beyond making sure he was not in Thumper or Blurr's way.

"Thanks!" Blurr threw over his shoulder as he dashed back out the doorway after the fleeing rabbit. Thumper wasn't as fast as Blurr, but he was certainly smaller and more maneuverable. He also didn't care if he knocked an elderly mech off balance or startled a few younglings. Little glitch also seemed to know that Blurr did, and while Thumper would zip around the plains _out_ side the camp with Slash, he stayed _in_ when leading Blurr on a chase.

"I will catch you, you silly glitch," Blurr muttered, eyeing Thumper's dust trail as he paused to help the elder pick up his dropped belongings. //Sorry to Thumper,// he said and received a tired nod. Brat rabbit, the Racer thought, and once he was sure the mech was alright, he trotted after Thumper once more.


	8. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Megatron smiled to hear his sparkling's giggle and followed the sound. It was drawing near to feeding time after all, and truth be told, he missed holding Zephyr.

This, the unwelcome thought grumbled from the back of his mind, was why the chieftain did not usually carry. He had too many duties to see to, and as one of the larger, stronger mechs of the clan, Megatron did not feel as though he _could_ leave those tasks to others. Orion was still recovering too, and while absolutely _everyone_ was happy to help with Zephyr and would not have condemned Megatron at all had he stayed on the beach or near his hut, he just couldn't bring himself to sit still.

And not every task was one Megatron felt comfortable taking his tiny newborn along for despite having a handful of secure and snuggly slings to carry him in.

Megatron shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the joy hearing his creation's giggles brought. He rounded the side of a hut, hands and spark aching to hold Zephyr-

And froze.

Zephyr squealed in delight, arms waving and legs kicking from where he was held in Sunstreaker's lap, bright indigo optics locked on the petrorabbit bouncing in front of him. Megatron was long familiar with Thumper- who in the clan wasn't after all? The beast was contrary and angry, liked to escape his cage and zip through camp, generally chasing Slash, though any creature or mech foolish enough to run would become 'prey'. Thumper had even managed to kill a clutch of photovoltaic kittens a few seasons back. And here he was, _dancing_ in front of a giddy sparkling.

//Thumper's fascinated by him,// Sunstreaker said, drawing Megatron's attention. //Not sure why. Zephyr was fussing, and I was about to come find you, but then Thumper came sniffing at him- Thumper wouldn't hurt him, you know? And... well, bitlet seems entertained.// The golden mech chuckled and bounced Zephyr a bit as Thumper hopped and kicked out his back legs and cavorted for the sparkling. //I've never seen Thumper like this.//

//It is a surprise,// Megatron said softly in as diplomatic tone as he could manage and finally stepped in closer. Zephyr's head swung around at the sound of his voice and his round little face lit even more when he spotted Megatron. A loud whistle pierced the air, and Megatron couldn't help but laugh as he lifted his creation from Sunstreaker's lap and into his own. //Are you having fun, bitlet?//

Zephyr's response was to kick and wiggled and squeal some more, all of which drew Thumper over closer to Megatron. The petrorabbit sniffed, fangs partly bared before he sniffed again and relaxed.

//Yes, you delightful menace,// Megatron rumbled as he set about feeding Zephyr. //I smell like him because he's mine.//

Sunstreaker snickered and lifted his petrorabbit. //We'll bitlet-sit anytime,// he said as he stood. //And you, back to your cage. Why do you keep leaving it? You hate the beach.//

Sunstreaker's words trailed off to muttering as he left, and Megatron shook his helm before looking down at his creation. Zephyr beamed up, energon drooling from the corner of his mouth before he went back to happily sucking it from Megatron's feeding line.

//You are far too young to deal in petrorabbits yet, little bit.//

Zephyr giggled and kicked, and Megatron was sure this wasn't the last adorable sparkling-petrorabbit event he would face.


	9. Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

It was dark beyond the yellow glow of the _others'_ lights, and Thumper snorted in the direction of them, happier with his own kind and their familiar scents and sounds. The _others _stank, a thicker stench than the vague hints of it still clinging to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe when they would return after being away for weeks. Thumper was beginning to regret joining the larger beings of his warren for the first time in this place of _others_ , but then he caught the scent of the newest clutch on the breeze.__

__Now what was the kit doing out this late at night?_ _

__Thumper sniffed at the air before following the sweet scent of new metal and pure energon to where the kit wobbled along. Alone._ _

__Kits, Thumper sighed, well versed in how they would leave the nest and get lost in the larger pen, only to cry for their creators when they became hungry enough._ _

__Well, it would be easy enough to get Zephyr back to his nest. The little one and Thumper had bonded fairly well, so while he was too large for Thumper to lift and carry, Thumper believed he could lead the little one back to where he belonged._ _

__Or he would have if not for the sudden and distracting, _overwhelming_ stink surrounding him._ _

__The _other_ rumbled something, and Zephyr chirped happily as strange hands reached for him. Thumper growled from his spot in the shadows. Mechs and their utter lack of instinctive knowledge! And their kits were helpless and too trusting! Well, Thumper knew better, and there was no way he was going to allow the _other_ to get his smell all over Zephyr._ _

__~_ _

__Orion jolted awake as someone screamed. Beside him, Megatron was already on his feet, though they both froze, hands reaching to protect the sparkling who was _not_ there._ _

__"Oh, Primus!" Orion cried as Megatron bolted for the doorway. He paused to take a glance around, but no, Zephyr was not there. "Primus, please..." he prayed as he threw himself from the hut and followed the noise, only to collide with Megatron's back as his mate suddenly stopped in his tracks._ _

__"Get it off me!" the mech on the ground screamed, but no one in the growing crowd dared step forward._ _

__Orion gaped from behind Megatron's shoulder at the tableau before them. The mech thrashed on the ground, bleeding from more than a dozen spots -most on his ankles, lower legs, and arms- while Thumper hissed and growled and attacked with all the inherent speed of his kind. On the ground only barely out of the way of flailing limbs, sitting and clapping his tiny hands together, squealing in delight and laughing, was Zephyr._ _

__Unharmed, Orion noted, and his knees went weak with relief._ _

__"Someone help!" the mech screamed._ _

__//Thumper!// Sunstreaker yelped, appearing just to Orion's left._ _

__//The frag is he doing here?// Sideswipe asked as he skidded to a halt beside his twin, Blurr sliding in right behind them both._ _

__Sunstreaker only shook his helm, and it was he who moved first into the ring which had formed around the mech and violent petrorabbit. Orion blinked as Zephyr was lifted and passed to Blurr -who handed the sparkling off to Megatron- and wondered why neither of them had at least picked up their creation._ _

__The mech continued to scream, bleeding more, though now he was apologizing. "Just call it off! I'll never do it again! I'm so sorry!"_ _

__"Do what?" Megatron asked as he clutched Zephyr tight enough to make him squeak in protest._ _

__"Wasn't gonna hurt the brat! Ah!"_ _

__Orion felt the energon in his lines go cold, and before he even processed moving, he had placed himself between the mech and his family. "Let Thumper eat him," he growled._ _

__Blurr snickered. "Nah. Don't want Thumper to get sick. Sunny?"_ _

__//Thumper.// Sunstreaker added a whistle, and for an instant it looked like green optics had flickered toward the golden mech. //Good bunny, Thumper. Come here,// he called again as he crouched._ _

__Orion growled low and glared at the mech, and he was genuinely pleased -wrong of him though it might have been- that before Thumper obeyed, he took one more lunge. The mech shouted again as a line in his wrist was opened. Instead of going to Sunstreaker, Thumper hopped over to Orion and looked up- looked _past_ him to where Megatron cuddled Zephyr in his arms._ _

__Zephyr trilled, and the petrorabbit stood on his hind legs and sniffed, tiny nose wiggling. Then, apparently satisfied, Thumper dropped back down to all fours and made his way to Sunstreaker- after a last few scraping kicks at the ground. If Orion hadn't been so angry and distraught, the sight of the petrorabbit's clear insult and dismissal of the city mech would have made him laugh._ _

__"You will leave," Megatron said calmly to the mech on the ground as Sunstreaker lifted and cooed at Thumper. "You are hereby forever banned from trade with my clan, Brakeline. If I ever see your face or hear your name in the trade camps again, I'll rip your spark out with my bare hands and feed it to you before you expire."_ _

__Red-orange optics paled even more, and Brakeline nodded vigorously as he scrambled to get to his feet and limp away._ _

__"I realize," Megatron said, voice raised and directed at the mix of clansmechs and citylings all around them, "that the value of a chieftain's heir can be tempting. But I will not pay for the return of my sparkling. I _will_ destroy any fool who dares try to take him and crush any who stand between me and such fool."_ _

__Orion wondered how his mate could sound so cool and collected as the full impact of what the mech- what Brakeline had planned for Zephyr struck him. Megatron waved everyone off, and the crowd began to disperse._ _

__//Yeah, but how'd he get here?// Orion heard Blurr ask softly. //And where's he been hiding? We've been here almost a whole week.//_ _

__//However he did it,// Orion said, noting that his hand trembled where he lifted it to touch Zephyr's back, //I'm grateful he's here.//_ _

__Sunstreaker chuckled and shook his helm. //Silly bunny,// he crooned and scritched at the base of Thumper's audials. Thumper leaned toward Zephyr and sniffed again, but Orion was ready to return to the hut for a proper breakdown. Megatron's field had gone a little ragged around the edges as well now that the immediate threat had passed._ _

__//Good night,// Orion offered and steered Megatron toward their hut. "Primus," he whispered and tightened his arm around his mate's waist. Megatron pressed back into him, and Zephyr smiled around the fingers he was sucking on. "At least Zephyr's alright."_ _

__Megatron huffed something that could have been a sob or a laugh before regaining control. //My spark may never recover.//_ _

__~_ _

__Thumper waited until his weird little family had fallen back asleep before heading out again. He certainly enjoyed the grooming from Sunstreaker, but he wanted to be sure Zephyr was properly guarded- something which clearly required _his_ skill and attentiveness. Thumper found the kit snuggled safely between his creators and made his way in to add his warmth to the pile, nosing Zephyr when the kit gave a sleepy chirp and rolled over to wrap a little arm over Thumper._ _


	10. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Thumper always protested his eggs being taken. They were _his_ , but Sunstreaker or Sideswipe, and now Blurr, would always take them, and Thumper didn't _really_ care. Well. Not this one. This one Thumper was keeping.

It took some doing, and Thumper left the other three eggs in his nest as he gently nudged this particular _one_ out and away. Leaving the pen was nothing for him, and honestly, he didn't know why they bothered trying to stop him. The trick though, was in finding just the right place. It had to be warm and safe and away from the usual places Sunstreaker would look for Thumper when he wandered, but close enough to the readily given food sources.

By the time Thumper found the right spot and had finished arranging everything to his liking, the sun was beginning to color the sky in pinks and oranges. He dared one last circuit of his new nest before deeming it perfect, then tucked himself in on top of his egg.

~

Blurr had never seen Sunstreaker so upset. Even when he'd waved to the twins from the city gate and knew he'd made the hunter cry, Sunstreaker hadn't seemed _this_ broken-sparked. It made Blurr hurt as well. He ached to help, but there was really no helping in this. He could only be there, hold his mate and try to be some sort of comfort.

//He wasn't even that old,// Sunstreaker sniffled into his knees.

//Sunny,// Sideswipe crooned.

//He was so _mean_!// Sunstreaker sobbed. //What could have possibly got him?!//

Blurr purred and hugged his arms tighter around Sunstreaker's quaking shoulders. For weeks Sunstreaker had remained in staunch denial. They and a fair number of the rest of the clan had searched high and low for Thumper. Megatron and Orion reported that they had not seen him. Megatron going so far as to leave his hut while Zephyr napped in the hopes Thumper would be found snuggled up to the sparkling, but even that failed to bring the petrorabbit out of hiding. Blurr still felt guilty about suggesting that maybe Thumper was really gone. Escaped and was taken by a predator.

The look of utter desolation on Sunstreaker's face then haunted the Racer's nightmares, and that had been days ago. Now, it seemed, even Sunstreaker had given up hope. His grief filled their hut, wrenching sobs breaking Blurr and Sideswipe's sparks with every hitched sound.

//I'm so sorry, sweetspark,// Sideswipe crooned, his own face damp from tears too.

It took hours for Sunstreaker to cry himself out and drop into recharge. Blurr and Sideswipe curled around him from either side, and Blurr forced himself to remain awake until Sideswipe slept too. Only when both his mates' respiration was deep and even, did Blurr allow the emotionally wrung-out exhaustion to drag him under as well.

Though sleep did not last long.

A peep sounded from just over Blurr's helm, and he heaved a sigh as he forced his optics online. Had Slash decided to bring a gift?

Instead of Slash, Blurr saw a tiny ball of matte silver blinking green optics at him. Beside the tiny ball was another larger ball with a lop-audial, busily patting Sunstreaker's head and looking more aggressive by the pat.

//Stop,// Sunstreaker whined, one hand lifting to brush at his helm.

Blurr huffed a laugh, relief and joy filling his field as Thumper hissed and nipped at Sunstreaker's finger. That hiss snapped Sunstreaker awake, and he flipped to his front to look up at the petrorabbit, accidentally startling a shrill squeal from the little one.

//Wassat?// Sideswipe slurred and lifted a hand to scrub at his face.

Blurr laughed more as he pushed himself up to sit. //Thumper's back from the dead,// he announced, which seemed to jolt Sunstreaker out of his shock.

// _ **THUMPER**_!!// Never before was such elation voiced.

The hatchling petrorabbit squealed again, his hiding place behind his creator no longer safe as Sunstreaker snatched Thumper to his chest and began to sob into the petrorabbit's back. Thumper growled and grumbled, but he didn't bother struggling and endured Sunstreaker's babbled, incoherent words and clutching tight grip.

Blurr reached out with careful hands and scooped up the kit to hold it close. //Welcome to the family, scraplet.//

//Little fragger ran off and hid,// Sideswipe huffed as he leaned in closer to Thumper. //You slagging glitch. Look what you've done to Sunny.// Thought there was no real heat in his voice.

//Don't yell at him! He came back!// Sunstreaker wept, and Thumper squawked as he was hugged tighter.

Blurr shook his helm and looked down at the shivering critter hunkered against his chest. //Came back with his bitlet too.//

//Stars above...// Sideswipe groaned. //Another Thumper.//

A laugh made it through Sunstreaker's tears, and Blurr grinned. //Thumper the Second? No,// Blurr answered himself, and gave it some thought as Sunstreaker finally uncurled a little- though he didn't loosen his grip on Thumper.

//He really does look like Thumper did when we found him,// Sunstreaker said.

//All hatchling petrorabbits look like that.//

//No. He looks like Thumper,// Sunstreaker insisted.

Blurr wasn't about to argue, though he did grin. //Whumper.//

//What?//

//Huh?//

Blurr gestured with his free hand at the tiny petrorabbit. //Whumper. I'm naming him Whumper.//

Sideswipe blinked, and Blurr threw his head back in a laugh at the look he was given. //What?// he asked through helpless giggles.

//I like it,// Sunstreaker said, and finally eased one hand off Thumper to scritch gently between Whumper's audials. //Hi, Whumper.//

//Gods save me from all of you,// Sideswipe muttered, but his voice held a note of shaky laughter and he was smiling.

Blurr snickered still as he leaned in to kiss Sunstreaker's cheek. "Love you, sweetling." The tip of his nose and lips ended up tear-damp, but Sunstreaker was smiling for the first time in weeks. //I'm glad he's home.//

//Could've just insisted more on keeping an egg,// Sunstreaker said, looking down at Thumper, who was staring up and looking vaguely confused.

Poor beast probably dragged his newly hatched offspring in to show off and never expected _this_ kind of welcome, Blurr thought.

//Whumper...// Sideswipe mumbled, but he too, kissed Sunstreaker's cheek. //It's fragging late. More sleep now. All the cheering and showing off tomorrow.//

Blurr agreed, and once he was lying down, he passed Whumper over to Sunstreaker's chest where Thumper remained trapped and held tight. Thumper nosed his creation and squirmed to get comfortable while Blurr settled in against Sunstreaker's side. It was the first time in what felt like forever that Sunstreaker's field was relaxed and open, and Blurr smiled as he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
